


Catching Up

by alexcat



Series: August 2019 Drabbles [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Tony and Steve catch up on things they never got to do as boys.





	Catching Up

“Let’s go fishing today,” Tony said to Steve.

“Is this something you’ve done before?” 

“Do I look like an angler?” Tony shot back.

“Why?” 

“Our dads never took us fishing. Let’s remedy that today.”

“Not fishing never made me feel deprived,” Steve said laughing. “What will we do if we catch anything?” 

“Oh, we’ll put them back.”

Steve shook his head. “Okay, then. You’re the boss.” 

Tony made the arrangements and they fished, neither one catching anything. They did drink beer and have fun.

“What’s next? Your turn.” 

“Baseball! I want to play baseball,” Steve answered with a happy smile.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
